Tears of Blood
by Adamida
Summary: When someone close you dies you have many different thoughts. Memories, Suicide. Read to find out. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet added chapter 2 just because
1. Love dead

This is a very sad story. I'm reading "Lamb to the Slaughter" in English class so I'm kind of in a dark mood. Gomen

Disclamir: I don't own Fruits Baskets or any of it's manga:,

* * *

Tears streamed down your face as they buried her. The tomb stone was simple, all you could afford. As you listen to the minister pray about her, you start to remember the good times. Her beautiful brown eyes ad her stupid smile that was always contagious. You wonder how your going to live with out her. She was your life line, the only person who could keep you sane.

She was being buried by her mother, which is what she wanted. You remember the day were you last saw her beautiful brown eyes and the last time you heard her talk.

_"Are you ok?" She asks you. You nodded, smiled and said yes. "Well good. Would you like to go grocery shopping with me?" Your smile widened and you again said yes. Soon you left telling Shigure that you will be back in an hour. You walked there and bought the supplies you needed. When you left the store you heard a commotion coming from outside. "HE SHOT HIM!" You heard someone yell. She heard it too. Soon she left your side and went running. You heard a second shot and the feeling of dread over came you. You drop the groceries and you ran outside. There she was, blood streaming from her chest. You run to her and kneel beside her. You could hear others around you but it was just a jumble up mess. She opens her eyes and looks at you, "I'm sorry." She whispers, then you never see her brown eyes again._

All of the sudden the minister calls your name, "Kyo? Do you have anything to say?" You look up and see him looking at you.

"You nod, "Yes I do. Tohru Honda was the most amazing girl a guy could ask for. She was an incredible girlfriend and don't know what I will do with out her." You say. Then you close your mouth and stare at the coffin.

As soon as the funeral is over you separate yourself from the group. You know what you have to do to see her again. You can't bare to be apart from her. So you go ingot the army shop, and ask for a blade. You buy it and then go into a dark alley way. There you close your eyes and bring the knife through your chest and into your heart. You can feel the blood running down your hand and you start to feel dizzy. With your last breath you whisper your beloveds name, "Tohru." Then you fall into darkness.

* * *

I know it's short. I wrote it in five minutes. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Split in fear

Words can't describe how he felt. All around him things were in full bloom but all he could see was black, Complete and utter blackness. She was gone, never to return. He killed her.

As he rounded the corner he froze. There he was. It was so easy. So simple just be rid of him. He knew it was him because when Kyo had described what had happened he had also described the man with a gun to a "t". It would be so easy.

Yuki glared at him. He was a black belt in karate and could kill anyone he wanted with his own two hands; goodness knows he wanted to kill Kyo when he found out. Yuki loved her with all his heart and he wasn't about to let some stupid moronic idiot with a gun get away with killing his one and only true love.

He was even at the seen of the crime, Jackson's store. Yuki glared at him. He started to advance towards the man and soon he was upon him. He started to throw everything he had at the man. And soon the guy collapsed into a bloody heap. Dead. Yuki was breathing hard. He didn't even know it but tears had formed.

He had to get out of there. He started to run. He ran until he tripped on something in a dark alleyway. When he turned around to see what he had tripped on, the colour ran from his face. There lying on the gravel covered ground, with blood all over his hand, body and collecting up on the ground beside him in rivers was Kyo.

Yuki gasped then went to check his pulse. None. Yuki collapsed. His purplish hair looked white with fright. Fear spread in his eyes. And soon all went black.

The doctors tried everything. Yuki's heart just wouldn't start. When the did an autopsy to find out what killed him they saw something astounding. His heart was in two pieces.


End file.
